


for your entertainment

by aheadfullofdreams89, rachanlv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Bratting, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, Narcissism, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Teasing, interrogation room, teaching Connor some manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: In which Connor gets horny and bratty at work and Sixty makes it his mission to teach him some manners. Little did Connor know that he may have bitten  off more than he could chew.
Relationships: Connor/Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Sixty, Implied Connor/ Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	for your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> We did it again and wrote another piece. It got a bit out of control but in a very, very good way dare we say!
> 
> Also a big shout out to Hank's house for always feeding and welcoming the ideas we come up with. Thank guys and gals! <3

Sixty was standing at his desk, the row in front of Connor, his back turned to him, reviewing a case file with an officer. Connor had been watching him for a while now. Or parts of him. 

His gaze had been glued to the lower part of Sixty’s back for exactly 87 seconds now his internal clock informed him and 24 seconds ago he had started to tap his fingers on his desk impatiently although unconsciously. Wow, work with a view, Connor mused and smirked faintly.

The way Sixty moved when he adjusted his stance or gestured to something in that file he was looking at. How the firm cheeks in those way too revealing slacks worked with every movement. It had stirred up something in Connor again. Which was not uncommon these days, not even when at the precinct.

Sixty’s voice rose and demanded a bit more of dedication for tasks that were given out from poor office Pearson who took a careful step back.

Though it was not directed at him Connor joltes lightly, that voice doing things to him. All Businesslike and cold. He thought about how much dedication he had for Sixty and was not afraid to show it. So he decided to let Sixty know just exactly what was on his mind, sending a little message over their internal com system. Privately.

"Your ass looks nice in those pants. Can you wiggle it for me?" 

Connor smirked, seeing the way Sixty's shoulders tensed up. A heated glare thrown over his shoulders. 

"You're playing with fire, little manx. Careful", came the reply but Connor had only just begun.

He knew that he'd be burned to his core if he continued, knew how Sixty got when he was acting up like that. But Connor wanted this more than anything. Would always want this.

"Or what? You have to be a little more specific than that. I'll give you an example: I want to knead my hands into your gorgeous ass as you're fucking me open on that desk." 

Connor couldn’t help the smug smirk appearing on his face as he saw how Sixty's shoulders tensed up again, harder this time, and he stopped his movements altogether.

Connor was a little surprised to hear a deep growl in response, only in his head though. He would have liked the "real stuff" a lot more but he could work with that. 

"Connor, this isn't funny. I'm trying to work here. Go pull your d on your own. You're a big boy", came the answer and when Sixty turned his head, still talking to officer Pearson, Connor saw the LED spinning yellow and for a short second, humans might have missed it, it went red. 

But oh, Connor saw it. And that was when he knew he was on his way to get his ass pounded tonight. Deliciously so.

That was when something absolutely filthy uncorked in Connor's mind, a quick pre-construction showed over a dozen of outcomes if he continued to push such line of behavior - each better than the last. He felt a familiar feeling of anticipation pulling at him, waves of static running through his whole being. 

"You know it's no fun to do it all alone," Connor went on, standing up only to plop down on his desk, spreading his legs. He loosened his tie a bit, knowing full well what kind of view this would open up to Sixty if he'd turn around. 

"I'd prefer your perfect hands on me, instead."

Sixty's head turned around at that completely cocky and smug tone in Connor's voice and he was ready to give him another line of how unprofessional he was behaving. 

Funny, Sixty thought for a brief fraction of a second. Since when was he the responsible one of them two? 

But the sight before him made Sixty stop dead in his tracks, all words dying in his throat. Connor sitting casually on his desk, feet dangling, leaning back on his hands and presenting a very prominent bulge to everyone filthy enough to look between his legs. Which Sixty was, he admitted shamelessly. 

The loosened tie and the first undone button of his pristine white shirt didn't help any to make his thirium run at normal speed again through his system. Not that he really wanted that. He loved the rush. He loved the sight before him. Needed it like a human needed air to breathe. Deviancy gave way to all these wonderful feelings. The fans in his chest were working at maximum speed now.

A wolfish smirk spread across Sixty’s lips, LED blinking fast but blue as he sent his next message. 

"You little slut."

"Am I really?" 

And with that Connor hopped off the desk. Sixty was certain that he was coming in his direction, that they would stand side by side, testing each other's limits even more. 

Connor would lose this fight, if not the whole battle, he was certain of that. 

But Sixty wasn’t expecting Connor to take a turn and walk up to Nines instead and greet him with the sweetest smile. 

“Nines? Fucking seriously?”

What a little shit he was. 

Sixty unconsciously clenched his fists and uncurled them again, thankful for all of what the officer beside him said was recorded in his memory for later revision because he couldn't concentrate on anything but the nimble hand on Nines’ back as Connor greeted him. 

To bystanders this would look like a normal greeting between friends. But oh Sixty knew where Connor was going with this. Knew, what he was up to. And yet he could do nothing from the heat building up in the area where his stomach would be. Fuck Connor and his teasing ways.

Connor could feel Sixty burning holes in his uniform from how hard he was staring. He side-eyed him quickly and his lips quirked up. Sixty had no other option but to stand there and watch. Good. 

Connor actually liked Nines company, contrary to almost anyone in the precinct. He was perceived as cold and menacing, but Connor felt rather comfortable around him. Sixty knew that. 

So comfortable that he even placed his hand on Nines back and leaned over to look at what Nines is talking about, open case file lying on the desk before them both.

It wasn’t a secret that Connor once even felt attracted to Nines. Maybe still did. The quickening of his thirium pump was all evidence Sixty needed for that. And the hand rubbing his own thigh, very close to the main prize. What a dirty, little-

Over the com link, Connor moaned. 

It took all of Sixty's willpower to not march over, shove Nines away roughly and bend Connor over that fucking desk to show him who was in charge here. Who he belonged to. He felt like he was losing control of this game after all. This wasn’t good. And he almost gave in to that fleeting thought of claiming Connor back in this moment. 

Almost. 

Then again he didn't want to give Connor the satisfaction of succeeding with his little shenanigans though. So Sixty merely snarled audibly, watching the scene unfold before him. That was when Connor leaned into Nines side.

"You think you're real smart don't you”, Sixty sent him with as much viciousness as he could muster and adjusted himself in his pants.

Connor looked to Sixty at that. Their eyes met and Connor fought the urge to say "come over here and fuck me, I know you want to." 

Instead he opted with a cocky "jealous, aren't you?" and switched his attention back to Nines. He wanted to rile Sixty up to a point where he’d lose control. Where Sixty would just grab him by the hair to pull him into some dark corner of the precinct and fuck his face. 

Shaking the thought away Connor leaned over Nines again, purring over the link.

“You only get jealous when you got something to lose”, Sixty shot back and cocked his eyebrows in that arrogant way of his. 

”And I don’t. I own your ass, bitch. You’ll always come back to me because nobody knows you like I do.”

Oh and Connor could hear that snark clear as day without Sixty moving his lips even an inch. He’d hit a nerve here.

A moan transforming into an awkward cough when Nines turned his head to ask Connor if everything was alright. Sixty chuckled from where he was standing, licking his lips for emphasize. He wrapped up the briefing with the excuse of having gotten another lead on his case and left, slapping Connor’s ass none too gently as he walked by and left for the corridor.

Connor just stood there for a moment, LED a mix of blinking red and yellow before turning to a swirling blue. With an excuse of his own, he followed Sixty to the corridor, knowing full well that he shouldn't be doing it for many reasons. A thousand most likely. All of them logical, but Connor seemed to forget about logic when it came to Sixty, acting on pure instinct and need. 

Rounding the corner, Connor saw him disappear into the interrogation room. As the door shut he followed quietly and stood outside for a moment. Taking a quick look to the either side of the corridor, he went in.

The instant he stepped into the room, he felt hands on his body and the next thing he was able to process was a shove face-first to the nearest wall. Before Connor could even blink, Sixty was pressing his body to his back, breath hot and voice teasing in his ear.

"You like to play games?" 

A torturously slow drag of lips over Connor's neck was sending small shocks through his whole body. Sixty rolled his hips and his dick pressed insistently into the cleft of Connor's ass, making him stutter on a breathless moan. 

"Then let's play." 

Connor's eyes widened at the familiar 'click' of handcuffs around his wrists. 

A ragged breath left Connor's lips and he closed his eyes.

Yes, he wanted to play and Sixty knew. Sixty always knew what he wanted but rarely gave it to him freely. Connor had to work for it. Not that he was complaining.

Pushing himself off the wall as much as his current position allowed he pressed his ass back into Sixty's crotch more firmly, rubbing, creating a wonderful friction.

A rough hand by his collar dragged him away from the wall shortly before his cheek was pressed against the cold surface again. A body pressed even harder into his own, fitting the curve of his spine just perfectly and he felt the hardness poking more than before.

Oh. 

Even if Sixty would never admit, Connor had him wrapped around his little finger too. 

"I make the rules here, hot shot", Sixty growled, really growled, into his ear and Connor would have gladly come in his pants when Sixty bit his earlobe.

Instead he let out a shamelessly needy moan, eyes rolling back in his skull.

"Y-you wish", was all he breathed out in response.

Sixty grinned at such a cocky response, before he yanked hard on the handcuffs, sending Connor stumbling and crashing into the table. If he were human, that would've hurt a great deal. But Sixty loved the fact that Connor was not human, loved that Connor could take everything he was throwing at him and then ask for more. So much more. 

Connor readjusted his position, turning enough to look back at him and trying to read Sixty and what exactly was he planning. 

Sixty took a menacing step forward and Connor couldn't stop something like a shiver running down his spine, anticipation and want pulling at him. He stopped, and now they were standing face to face. And before Connor could even blink, Sixty's agile hands snuck behind Connor’s back, got a hold of the handcuffs and locked them into the interrogation table, leaving Connor completely at his disposal. 

"Have to restrain me? Losing your grit", Connor taunted and couldn’t keep the smirk from appearing on his face. Oh yeah, he sure knew how to push Sixty’s buttons and he was just getting started.

“No”, Sixty answered almost contemplative, tilting his head at Connor’s oh so witty remark as he took a step back.

“Just wanna show you that you’ve got nowhere to run now…”, he spat and quick as lightning Sixty’s hand was on Connor’s crotch, gripping him possessively and kneaded him.

He cocked an eyebrow as he felt how hard Connor already was and commented this with a simple, unimpressed huff.

Connor grit his teeth at the friction, squirming against the edge of the table that was digging into his ass. Fuck, he needed more than that.

“You’re completely at my mercy now. And mercy… I have none.”  
  
Just when Connor wanted to buck his hips against the hand that was palming him, Sixty removed it completely, chuckling. Connor gave a frustrated whine, pulling at the cuffs attached to the tabletop. 

“I knew what you were up to earlier. Seen what a needy little bitch you were soon as you stepped into the bullpen this morning”, Sixty murmured darkly and stepped forward, forcing Connor’s knees wide apart with sure hands.

“Takes one to know one”, Connor smirked and a split second later a flat hand collided with his cheek.

He hadn’t seen that one coming.

Connor gasped at the contact, definitely not from pain, though. He was getting Sixty to right where he wanted him - to a point of no return. The slap was hard enough for his artificial skin to retract right under Sixty's palm. Connor turned his attention back to the man before him, looking straight at him now, chin up and defiance in the eye.  
“You just proved my point.”

And Connor could pinpoint the exact moment when Sixty was thinking about delivering a second slap, with such delicious fury igniting in his eyes, but Connor kept on talking.

“Admit it. You want me bad. You can't think about anything else while I'm around.”

When Sixty's LED blinked red for the fraction of second, Connor knew that he was right. 

“You just want me all to yourself, don't you?”

With a low groan Sixty sprang into motion and grabbed Connor's jaw in a vice hold. 

"I don't want you. I already own you", Sixty told him matter-of-factly, keeping Connor's eyes locked on his with an iron grip that would have severely hurt a human. 

“You’re too arrogant for your own good. You’re almost putting me to shame, you know that? Where has that polite, perfect brown-noser gone that everyone is so fond of? I bet Hank misses you being all submissive and obedient in more ways than one am I right? And that talented mouth of yours that you can’t seem to shut when you need to. Not that you needed to shut it for him anyway.”

Sixty chuckled but his smile held nothing friendly, brown eyes only shining with malicious glee as he let go of Connor’s jaw.

Connor just huffed.

“What? Am I lying? I know you had your hands down his pants far more often than you care to admit. Your mouth too most likely. I don’t even want to know what those stains in that heap of a trash car are.”

A barely there smirk appeared on Connor’s lips.

“Well, as you would know, I was programmed to be very skillful...”

He wasn’t even trying to deny it.

“You’re so full of yourself, Connor. But I’m gonna make sure you’ll be full of something different in a bit.”

With disdain in his gaze and finality in his words Sixty crushed his lips against Connor's, claiming his mouth with bruising force as his hand came to rest on the back of Connor’s head, holding him in place.

Connor sighed into the other man’s mouth and didn't even pretend he didn’t need that firm tongue parting his lips hungrily to taste, probe and explore.

Each and every brush of tongue against tongue made Connor gasp and moan. And each and every Connor's moan made Sixty dick twitch, straining against his pants. 

Sixty hungered for him, but it was a lesson in discipline Connor needed to learn. 

So without much of a warning, he grabbed a fistful of Connor's hair and yanked his head back, exposing the column of his pale neck for Sixty to taste. Connor let out a gasp as teeth dragged and bit at the delicate skin. 

He allowed his hands to roam and wander all over Connor's body, having that twisted kick of satisfaction when he heard the straining screech of cuffs, meaning that Connor was pulling on his restraints. Delicious. 

A broken, needy moan tumbled off Connor's lips as Sixty ripped his shirt out of his pants and sneaked a hand right under the fabric to rake his nails over his skin. Going all the way up until he caught Connor's nipple between his fingers and pinched it, rubbing it between his fingers until it was all perked up and hard. 

Connor arched his back and chokes out a sharp cry into the emptiness of the interrogation room as Sixty flashes him his best snarl.

Panting hard he searched Sixty’s eyes, finding him already watching like a hawk.

“You like that?”, Sixty asked teasingly and leaned in to nibble on Connor’s jawline before he withdrew his hands and mouth completely. Connor unconsciously chased after the contact only to find the restraints keeping him from accomplishing this mission. 

A whiny moan bubbled up in his throat which in turn made Sixty chuckle.

“But you’re also being a little bitch again, aren’t you Connor?”

Without thinking Connor nodded, biting his lower lip. Oh, fuck, he would have agreed to almost anything to make Sixty touch him again like that. He never thought he would admit that so fast but his body had betrayed him. Again.

“And bratty bitches like you deserve a punishment.”

Sixty slapped Connor’s thigh hard, too close to where his hard cock was pressing into the zipper of his pants, that had suddenly become way too tight.

And he mewled.

“Yes, sir”, he choked out and wordlessly thanked all deities he could think of when Sixty sighed dramatically and lazily started to shed first his jacket then undo the buttons of his shirt. So. Fucking. Slowly. Letting it hang open on his shoulders. 

Connor squirmed against the edge of the table, his eyes following every movement of Sixty's long and strong fingers until his gaze locked on the crotch of his pants and the equally big bulge that tented his slacks.

“Punish me”, he breathed out harshly when Sixty opened the fly of his pants to let them sit low on his hips, cock springing free.

“Gladly”, Sixty answered after a second and closed his hand lovingly around Connor’s throat. 

Tapping against his neck, Sixty seemed like he was lost in thought, contemplating what kind of punishment would be fitting for that disobedient bitch before him. Only when Connor shifted against him, did Sixty make up his mind. 

He closed his hand over his own dick, starting out with slow strokes and revelled in the way Connor watched his every move. Sixty took his time, running a thumb over the head and when Connor made an impatient little noise in the back of his throat, Sixty smirked. He ran a thumb over the head again, collecting the precum there and raised his hand to drag his cum-covered finger over Connor's lower lip. 

He didn't need to say anything this time, Connor already opened up to him and lapped his delicious little tongue over him, lips closing over his digit with a moan. His LED blinks red as he begins to suck greedily and Sixty couldn’t stop a groan that leaves him at the sight of Connor taking it so willingly. 

He drank in that sight before him for a few moments more. Those pretty pink lips closing around his thumb so perfectly, glistening with saliva and swollen from his earlier assault. Sixty unconsciously started rolling his hips in rhythm with the lazy stroke of his other hand on his dick and the swirl of Connor’s hot tongue on his digit.

“Fuck, you’re eager”, Sixty breathed out huskily and Connor looked at him from under his lashes as he fellated his thumb with more and more obscene noises.

He’d be damned if that heated and completely wanton gaze didn’t send even more electric signals straight to Sixty’s cock. He was sure Connor would do anything he asked him to do now, being so far gone and completely disengaged from reality. 

His and his alone.

“I wish you could see yourself now, sucking my finger like it’s your day job. Oh and I wish your lieutenant could see his little slut like this. I bet he never made you feel this good. And I’ll make sure he never again has the chance to.”

Connor moaned again from the pit of his chassis, eyes rolling back in his head as Sixty withdrew his thumb and roughly pushed his index and middle finger into his mouth.

“Better wet them up good. This is the only preparation you’ll get.”

And _god,_ the way Connor sucked his fingers was maddening, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He wanted that pretty mouth wrapped around his dick - or better yet - have that pretty mouth screaming his name, over and over and _over_ as he was fucking him raw. 

Until his voice was cracking to static and he wouldn’t be able to speak normally for days. Until Connor was writhing in pleasure under him, coming all over himself. Sixty wanted all of it and Connor was the only one to give him what he craved. 

He pulled his fingers away and Connor almost whimpered at the loss, looking so fuckable and blissfully out of it. Sixty had to fight the urge to surge forward and bite into these lips again. 

Doing fast work on Connor's belt and jeans, he pulled them down roughly and threw them carelessly to the ground. Connor bucked his hips with a whimper, trying to motivate Sixty to just touch him _already_.

He took a moment to enjoy the sight before him, hungry eyes dragging over pale freckled skin, smooth thighs and such a beautiful cock wanting attention. And he almost gave in to the want to just wrap his hand over Connor and jerk him off, give him what he so desperately needed. 

But not now. Not yet. 

So he stepped into Connor's personal space again and pushed him down onto the cold table. Connor’s back collided with the hard metal and he shivered. Actually _shivered_ as Sixty stroked his hand over the inner side of his thigh, fingertips tapping featherlight against headed skin, bringing him even more to the edge of complete madness.

The whimper that left Connor’s lips sounded almost pained. 

The look on Connor’s, scrunched up face, looked almost pained. 

But Sixty knew he was just strung tight as a bow, ready to snap right in the middle with a few pointed touches. Touches only he could provide now.

Connor was always weak for teasing. It was why it was so delightful to take him apart before the actual _fun_ started.

The soft drag of his fingers turned into a massage of those creamy thighs, stopping just right before he would accidentally brush against where Connor wanted to be touched him the most.

Lifting his head, Connor watched Sixty through slitted eyes and with parted lips as he started to pant again heavily.

“Gonna be a good boy now Connor”, Sixty drawled, flicking his gaze to the other man who just nodded out of reflex and pure need to find release.

“Hm”, came the throaty promise.

“I hope you’re right”, Sixty clicked his tongue and quick as lightning he pulled Connor to the edge of the table by his legs.

Delicate, spit-wet fingers wandered between Connor’s cheeks and pressed in. A tight groan left Connor’s mouth as he let his head fall against the table surface again.

“Fuck”, he pressed out as Sixty pressed further in, starting to pump his hand and scissor his fingers. As much as they both liked the pain - since they were able to feel that now - neither of them was sadistic just for the hell of it. Not in the bedroom.

And that's when Sixty leaned in, lips ghosting over Connor's beautiful dick as he fucked that tight little ass.

"Turn off the safety protocols for me". 

Connor didn’t even question it, there was no dispute about it, he just did. What it meant though, was that now Connor could feel pain to the exact same degree as a human would. Without this protocol he was like an exposed wiring under Sixty's touch. And then he _felt it_ , the stretch and burn of Sixty's fingers fucking him is bordering on painful, yet his dick was twitching, leaking and he desperately needed Sixty to give him more. Pleasure and pain- that's what Connor craved from him and that was what Sixty was yearning to give. 

"Tell me what you want," Sixty asked, his own voice sounded strained. He looked up to meet Connor's gaze, slowing down the rhythm of his fingers to a torturously slow pace. 

His eager mouth was so _so_ close to Connor's aching dick and Connor just wanted to roll his hips and slide into that slick heat. 

“P-please”, Connor choked out and looked about ready to cry as he moved his hips in small motions with Sixty’s fingers, “please just…”

The last part of his sentence was lost in a long, strangled moan as Sixty’s pink tongue darted out to lick at the cock presenting himself before his eyes, dragging the flat of it up the whole length. He could never deny a pleading Connor anything and was just as much gifted and cursed with an oral fixation as was his predecessor.

Connor’s head fell back against the table, gasping for air as Sixty took the tip between his perfect lips and started to suck, never stopping his hand readying Connor for his perfect punishment.

Sixty’s deep moan rumbled all the way up from his throat and directly into Connor’s cock, who bucked off the table at the vibrations surrounding him. Which of course Sixty anticipated and withdrew his mouth completely before Connor got his way with a chastising “ah, ah, ah” and a sharp slap to Connor’s thigh.

“Unf!”

“Is that how you ask for a favour? Connor, I thought you knew better than that…”

He tsk-ed again and the fingers buried deep inside Connor slowed down their movement to a halt.

“Ask nicely, now.”

Connor could barely speak at this point, eyes half-lidded and delicious lips parted. Oh, what a beautiful mess. All he could do was to start rolling his hips with a desperate whimper, fucking himself open on Sixty's fingers and Sixty's mouth went dry at the sight. He couldn’t look away now, he felt like he was catching fire. 

“Fuck-”, was all Sixty managed to rasp out as he removed his fingers and gripped Connor by his thighs and pulled him forward, getting him right where he wanted at the edge of the table. Sixty guided himself to Connor’s entrance and pushed past the tight barrier of his ass, pressing his throbbing dick inside of Connor, _finally,_ spreading him open inch by inch. 

“ _God_ , Sixty”, Connor nearly mewled, his hands tugging on the restraints securing him, he wanted to touch, to dig his nails into Sixty's back and moan into his ear so badly.

“Please-”

Sixty grabbed at the back of Connor's calves and secured them around his hips as he pushed in deeper and deeper, head falling back with a strangled moan.

"Mmhhh… so tight. How's a slut like you so tight", Sixty praised, leaning forward with his hands on either side of Connor's arms. What a view from up here. 

Connor's face was beautifully blushed, cheeks pink and burning, face scrunched up with his mouth open, inviting Sixty to close the gap and lick into it.

Which he gladly did, exploring the others mouth thoroughly like it was the first time and tasting his favorite thing in the world. Connor.

Who was now a panting and whimpering mess against his lips, shifting his hips and silently urging Sixty on to start moving.

With a last jut forward Sixty was seated all the way inside, needing a moment to get used to the heat enveloping him again.

"You deserve every single bit of that", Sixty whispered and playfully thrust back and forth, eliciting a string of almost pained grunts from Connor's throat.

"S-Sixty", Connor's speech was already slurred, bordering on babbling, but Sixty understood and with a smirk on his lips he drew back only to slam back in. 

He did it again, and _again_ but rougher this time, then back to the slow roll of his hips and Connor moaned desperately. He was straining his processors to come up with what he needed to do to stop this torture and get Sixty to fuck him properly. 

He considered outright begging at this point, but instead he just looked down where Sixty's gorgeous dick was sliding in and out of him, voice thick with such arousal it was staggering as he managed to address the man driving him insane.

“G-god, Sixty, you're so-”, his sentence was cut off by another low moan, that drag of Sixty's dick inside him is too fucking _good_. 

“Didn’t catch that, you have to speak up, sweet cheeks”, Sixty mocked, but his gaze was heated, lust- and teasingly playful. 

His right hand went down between Connor's thighs, then lower, fingers brushing over the overstretched rim of Connor's ass. 

“Think you can take my fingers in there, too?”

And Connor shudders at these words and _nods_. 

Sixty traced his fingers over where his shaft met Connor’s ass, brushing against that overstretched skin oh so faintly, and smirks down at the whimpering writhing heap of a detective before him.

“I knew you’d want this. Filthy little bitch.”

And without further warning Sixty pushed two fingers in to the second knuckle. Connor arched up from the table, restraints clanking and screeching as metal pulled on metal and a pained and choked out “AH!” bounced off the walls.

“S-Sixty…” 

It was a desperate plea. A plea Sixty knew all too well. Had heard countless of times before and almost always gave in to. It was impossible not to when the sound of that voice made his dick twitch and ache so wonderfully.

“Yeah. That’s my name”, Sixty drawled, throwing his head back as he started to roll his hips into Connor slowly, hitting deep and spot on. He crooked his fingers and grinned like the cat that got the cream when Connor started babbling and mewling, voice high pitched and more needy with every single thrust.

"God, look at you," Sixty groaned as he hooked Connor's right leg over his shoulder and picked up the pace, both his fingers and cock sliding in and out of Connor's tight ass.

"So greedy _._ You love that? Love when i fuck you like this?"

Connor tried to speak, but every word died out in his throat with each thrust of Sixty's hips and all that left his mouth were desperate moans, tears starting to well up in the corner of his eyes. It was becoming too much too fast. 

He felt so full and so _fantastic._ He never knew he needed this. And Connor couldn’t hold back the shaky breath that rushed past his lips as Sixty leaned him over and licked his tears away. The gesture so tender and delicate, despite his rough rhythm. 

“Don’t your tears just taste delicious”, Sixty whispered but the bite in his words was missing, replaced by something close to adoration. That was when he started to pepper Connor’s cheek with small, chaste kisses as his own breathing sped up, mumbling obscenities into the other’s skin.

“And all of them are mine”, Sixty smiled down at Connor who seemed to be blissfully gone, eyes shut tight as small sobs of overstimulation tumbled from his lips.

“M-more, please… Sixty-”, Connor almost whined, voice vibrating from the pounding he was receiving but was shut up quickly when Sixty claimed his mouth, tenderly, possessively. What a _fucking_ contrast.

Sixty buried his sweaty forehead against Connor’s neck then, not able to hold back the deep grunts and moans anymore, speech failing him when he felt Connor start to flutter around him.

The table under them rocked and creaked, the sound of their fucking -skin on skin- obscene in the confined space of interrogation room. Their shared moans and groans echoed off the walls and even if someone outside could hear them, neither of them gave a damn. It was too good, too perfect - downright _ecstatic_.

Sixty marked up Connor's neck in kisses and desperate bites, his pace stuttering, delicious tight heat of Connor's ass biting down on him hard. Before he stumbled over, he rasped against Connor's skin.

“You're mine”. 

And Connor _mewled_ at these words and echoed, like he always does.

“Yours”. 

With a last drawn out growl and a thrust in to the hilt Sixty stilled his hips, emptying himself completely.

Sighing heavily he once again attacked Connor’s neck, who's a wound up mess beneath him, face scrunched up and close to sobbing, with open mouthed and wet kisses, licking a path up to his jaw.

Connor’s gaze was heated. Pleading. Pleading him to make him tumble over the edge and let him come all over his stomach and chest. He needed this. Had needed this since they started their little game.

“S-Sixty-”

Sixty smiled against his jawline then and nibbled on the heated flesh before he crooked his fingers just so and thrust one last time, setting sparks off behind Connor’s eyes.

A desperate and almost pained howl escaped Connor that had to be heard in the whole precinct. No. All of Detroit probably had heard how hard Connor had just come, splattering his torso milky white.

Connor started to laugh softly, out of breath, head falling back with a thunk on the table.

“Oh my god…”, came his hoarse whisper as Sixty pulled out slowly, making him feel every inch in his overstimulated state.

“You gonna behave from now on?”, Sixty asked with a smirk on his lips, leaning over him again. _So close._

Connor can see the golden LED swirl fast. He had no other choice but to lift his head up, artificial breaths mingling for a short moment before he claimed the lips presenting themselves before him.

“Never”, Connor smiled into the soft kiss, biting down on Sixty’s lower lip playfully.

Sixty caressed the side of his face with a knowing glance.

“I knew you’d say that.”

Beside them the door opened with a soft hiss, sliding closed again. Soft footsteps alerting them of a third person entering the room.

Connor’s head snapped up, terrified at the thought of being caught at work with his hands cuffed to the table and pants nowhere in sight while Sixty’s cum was dripping down his thighs.

He hadn’t expected to see that _face_ though _._ Helplessly he looked back to Sixty. 

“You called for me”, came Nines’ deep voice, thick and rumbling as he took in the scene before him. And licked his lips unconsciously. 

“Wha-”, Connor’s high-pitched complaint was cut short by Sixty quickly, jaw going slack.

“Yes. It seems we have an especially bratty detective here that needs to be taught some more manners”, Sixty answered sweetly, winking at Connor as he stepped around the table, pulling his own pants back up.

Gulping hard Connor looked to Nines, who still regarded him like a starving man would a tasty meal.

“Oh. Well in that case I’d be more than happy to assist”, Nines smiled pleasantly and moved over to join the two other men. Graceful like a bengal tiger on the hunt for his prey.

“Think you can take more?”

Nines unbuckled his belt extra thoroughly, the bulge in his pants unmistakably there.

“N-no. I don’t think-”

Sixty’s hand landed heavily on Connor’s shoulder.

“Oh, Connor, _relax_. You only get what you asked for”, he leaned in to whisper lowly in his ear, “as you know: two can play that game.”

Connor whimpered, head falling back with the faintest of smiles, and heard a zipper being pulled down. He braced himself for what was to come as fingertips started to ghost over his thighs.

  
  
  



End file.
